


there’s nothing sweeter than my baby

by Kufner



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Wanda Maximoff, F/F, Picnic and Sunflowers, Reader Insert, Surprise Date, Work in Retail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kufner/pseuds/Kufner
Summary: Having a surprise date with Wanda when you leave work.[requested on romanoffeast]
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Kudos: 40





	there’s nothing sweeter than my baby

**Author's Note:**

> This was a small piece written on August, 25.

“Y/n?” You heard Tom’s gleeful voice call your name and groaned.  
Your shift was over, your things were organized in your backpack, you missed your girlfriend after weeks of not seeing her and was probably about to get fired if that customer from earlier that swore she would end your career and complain to your manager for not having that one item she decided was absolutely necessary for her life was the one to be at the damned counter ready to complain some more.  
Tom snuck his head into the room you were at, smiling warmly at you. “A customer is asking for you at the counter, she says you’re the only one that can solve her problem.”  
“Seriously?” You groaned, Tom laughed, and your things were left behind as you walked back to the counter.  
You didn’t immediately look up, if you had you would have seen her right away, your distraction was endearing to the witch as she waited for you to notice it was her standing there. You raised your head only when you were nearer, ready to be treated like shit by one more customer and go home feeling awful for it, but your gaze landed on the beautiful face of Wanda Maximoff and you were suddenly overwhelmed with so much happiness that everything around you seemed to fade into nothing.  
You jumped on her waiting arms, hearing her light chuckle as she tightened her arms around your body to hug you close. Wanda smelled of that perfume you loved on her and strawberry shampoo, her body was covered in a red leather jacket that probably hid some of the bruises that she acquired on her lastest mission with the team, but even as you held onto her for dear life Wanda didn’t complain about feeling any pain which meant she wasn’t in a too bad state. Good, you hated when she was hurt.  
You leaned at the same time as she did, delicate when you joined your lips together as the one apparent bruise was a small cut on her left cheek. Wanda smiled against your lips, fingertips caressing the small of your back so very softly. “I have missed you so much.”  
You held onto her as you said goodbye to Tom and grabbed your things. Wanda’s fingers were warm, full of her favorite rings, laced with yours as her thumb caressed the back of your hand comfortingly. When you were ready to pull her out of the room Wanda pulled you against her again, bright eyes shinning with mischief. “What do you say I take you on a date tonight?”  
“Really?” You asked, reaching up to throw your arm over her shoulder and caress the hairs at the back of her neck, it was rare that you got Wanda to be around due to her superhero thing and preference for staying at your house to avoid getting recognized as the scarlet witch.  
“Really.” Your excited grin faded a little when you looked down and saw that all the work of the day led to a stained blouse, and Wanda quickly caught on your thoughts without even having to look into your mind. “I brought you some clothes, too. They’re in the car.”  
You let Wanda guide you outside, and laugh when she makes a show of opening the passenger door of the car she got just to drive you around. Inside the warm vehicle a beautiful bouquet of sunflowers awaited for you, as well as a bag with a shirt, pants, and one of Wanda’s jackets just because the witch knows how much you love wearing her clothes. Her hand finds yours once again when she starts driving to your destination, insisting upon keeping it a secret. “Is he okay?” You ask after hearing her talk about Pietro’s shenanigans almost leading to a broken arm.  
“What about me?” She fakes offense, pointing to the cut on her cheek with a false expression of dejection.  
“I know you’ll be okay because you’ll have the best nurse taking care of you this weekend.” You lean in to kiss her covered shoulder and Wanda turns to you with a devilish smirk, slowing down the car so she could pay some attention to you.  
“Weeks.”  
“Weeks?”  
Your confusion makes her smirk widen. “Steve got me a break, you’re stuck with me for the next tree weeks while I recover from my injuries.” The small cut on her cheek would never take more than a few days to be cured, but you get the objective of the small lie told to get her some time off with you.  
You should really ask her to thank Steve for this.  
Finally, the car comes to a stop in front of a park. The huge area is illuminated by the night sky and some many strategically placed lamps, only a few people are walking around the area as it’s still very early but already dark outside. Wanda leaves the car, and when she opens the door for you there’s a picnic basket in one of her hands. “This place is usually very empty, I thought we could enjoy some peace with your favorite sandwiches and some wine?” She offers, reaching for the bag with extra clothes and pointing to a secluded spot just under a tree with a lamp next to it to indicate where she would be waiting for you.  
You go to the bathroom there, change into the new clothes and smile when you get the whiff of her scent covering the jacket she landed over to you. When you leave Wanda is concentratedly trying to open the wine bottle with a corkscrew, the food is laid out at the picnic blanket and her jacket has been set aside giving you a good view of her well defined arms and the bandage covering her left wrist. The little proud smile on her face when she finally unscrews the bottle makes you fall in love even more with the woman in front of you.  
When you sit down across from her Wanda blinks and urges you to sit closer to her, arms encircling your waist when you move to be by her side instead. The sky is full of too many stars to count, and her presence makes you feel safe and warm for the first time during this week, every awful customer and night spent alone in your apartment disappears from your mind when you lean your head on her shoulder.  
You wish this night would never end.


End file.
